With the rapid development of technology, mobile terminal-based applications are becoming a powerful trend, i.e., reading files by mobile terminals. When reading a file on a mobile terminal, a user may have difficulty in understanding contents or need to learn what exactly the content means, i.e., having difficulty in understanding meaning of words from foreign languages or meaning of the corresponding native language, or having difficulty in understanding meaning of a word from a native language. In this situation, the user may need a physical dictionary to obtain the meaning of the word, or use a translation software installed on the mobile terminal to perform the translation.
When the translation software installed on the mobile terminal is used, translation is done through glossaries of the translation software. Due to the limitation on software capacity and storage space of mobile terminal, the glossaries of the translation software stored on the mobile terminal is very limited, greatly reducing the accuracy of the translation.
In order to overcome the limitation, one approach is to, after selecting the text contents, send the text contents to an online translation server for translation. A relatively appropriate translation result can be obtained based on the online translation server database. The translation result is then displayed on the mobile terminal in a full-screen for user to view. However, under this approach, the online translation server needs to re-translate online the text for each translation process, even though the content is exactly the same as the previous. This can limit translation efficiency significantly, impacting the reading continuity of the mobile terminal user.
The disclosed method and system are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.